


On a Date

by Gaaybriel



Series: 31 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 31 day otp challenge, Dating, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaybriel/pseuds/Gaaybriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of the 31 Day OTP Challenge - On a Date<br/>Stiles turns up at Scott's house to take him on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Date

Scott was getting increasingly frustrated at an essay that he really should have been three quarters done with by now. Unfortunately the introduction was proving so difficult it had him nearly pulling his hair out. Just as he was about to give up for the evening there was a knock on the front door.  


Scott made his way downstairs and sighed as he wrenched the door open. The cool November air rushed in and calmed him down for a moment but as soon as he took in the sight of Stiles standing on his doorstep his breath left him in a whoosh. He was wearing a suit and had even bothered to shine his fancy looking shoes.  


"Wow." was the only thing Scott could make himself say. Stiles grinned and looked down at his shoes as a blush crept onto his cheeks. Stiles looked back up and met Scott's eyes. He took a deep breath.  


"Put something nice on and come back down, we're going out tonight." Scott nodded and ran back upstairs barely able to contain his glee. He rushed around his room pulling a shirt from his wardrobe, a pair of suit trousers from a drawer and a tie from his desk.  


When he got back downstairs he found Stiles waiting by the door. When their eyes met Stiles pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against and moved toward Scott. Stiles put his hands on Scott's biceps to pull him close and Scott's arms wrapped around Stiles' waist.  


There was a moment of silence before Stiles spoke up, "You ready?" Scott nodded.  


Stiles drove for only a few minutes before he stopped outside of a chain pizza restaurant. As he stepped out of Stiles' Jeep Scott started to laugh. Stiles appeared from the other side of the Jeep and grinned at Scott before he laced their fingers together and walked into the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not techinically the ACTUAL date but this still counts right?


End file.
